dissonancefandomcom-20200214-history
Adena Carebran
"Here's the thing, I value my life a lot more than I value some dusty old relic, no matter how much it's worth. So let's just leave before we get ourselves killed." '' -------'' '' Adena Carebran'' A young woman of twenty-six, Adena is the daughter of a drow and human mix, and as is classic in those mixes it was her mother who was the drow. Through her history she's earned a rather bleak, if not tenacious outlook on life, she's learn to look out for herself and herself alone though she doesn't particularly like losing companions when she needs them. That is just a waste of resources. Or somehow getting the noble you were paid to escort murdered but that's another story. Adena presents herself most of the time as a young woman running the family shop (her shop thank you) in Estelee, and is never offended when customers come by and lament the good ol' days when her father was still alive. She could've had a husband by now, they comment, children and a secure place in the world instead of working herself to the quick to earn ends meet. What they don't know is that she's doing quite well for herself, and she's perfectly happy that her father is dead, Adena is after all the one who killed him. It was closer to an accident really, the shop was a front back then just as it is under Adena's ownership, her father completing shady deals, making even shadier contracts before disappearing into the night. He hadn't expected that his one night tussle, which was a rush for him as drows are not known for their kindness, would end him up with a daughter. Well he made the best of it, for him of course. Adena's childhood was not loving or kind, at most she could hope for gruff approval from the man as he trained her to follow in his footsteps and of course took advantage of her drow magic from a very young age. It was eventually this magic that lead to her father's death, or so Adena likes to believe, for the most part she blocks out the knife in her hand as she sinks it into his back just like he taught her, the room covered in darkness. This is part of the reason she refuses to carry knives. After that incident she took over the business with such efficiency that some even questioned whether she'd been planning her father's death. Ridiculous. Largely her business was kept afloat with the funds from her hired contracts, she was always better with assassinations than with thefts or intimidation. No bulk. Adena could almost always be found with a map on her, as for some reason her home city's layout never stuck to her mind and she went about her life without knowing much about it. She took the mercenary job on a whim, hesitant to be outside her city for the first time, and is very much deeply regretting it. *Adena dislikes using knives as it brings up memories of her father's death and shakes her denial of the incident. *She's Neutral Evil. Though she's not unkind. *Her belief in the gods and destiny and such is non-existent, as there were many a time when she was a child begging the gods for a way out and there was no answer. This is how she came to accept that her bleak life would never change, so she just got on with it. *She has very little faith in the wonders of the world, though magic she accepts because it is literally right there in her face. *Adena is questionable on the belief in the afterlife. *Her fear of spiders comes from the stories her father used to tell her, he made sure he left no detail out on what the drows liked to do to her kind. Punishment for failure was often in the form of locking her in a room filled with spiders for a hour or so. He never hit her. *Adena expects dishonesty and betrayal from most everyone around her, she doesn't take things at face value. *She is not keen on family as hers has been a terrible example, and she's not interested in earning more ire from any race. *Her shopkeeper persona and rogue persona are almost the exact opposite of each other. She never let the two mix. *Adena loves her home, especially her tiny shop, and it's become a source of comfort and safety to her after her father's death. Her reputation keeps most of the rogues away, and her race means most people leave her be. Dissonance Game Events *Bloop Inventory *Bloop Bloop. I'll put this in her bio/summary on roll20 too. Category:Adena